bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Charly Cohen/Rapture Zoo
What kind of buffoon would put a zoo underwater? No wonder all these animals died off. - Dimitri Rapture Zoo is a level in BioShock 4. History Rapture Zoo was made some time after citizens began arriving in Rapture. At first, it was great, and citizens and their children cluttered the zoo. However, the lack of sun, healthy food, and the constant stress caused by man eventually killed the animals, and the zoo became a deserted wasteland. By the time the protagonist reaches it, all the animals are nothing but bones. It is the fourth level in Bioshock 4. Gameplay The protagonist is in the City Metro, when banging can be heard in the booth behind him. "Dimitri, what's going on back there?" asks the protagonist, who then enters the booth behind him to see Dimitri fighting with a Splicer. The doors behind the protagonist closes, leaving him weaponless (he left the weapons in the other booth). The protagonist attempts to help Dimitri, only to be punched in the face by a Splicer, resulting in the protagonist falling over, unable to do anything but watch. Dimitri gets on top of the Splicer, punches him a few times, until the Splicer gets on top of Dimitri, punches him, however, there is a wrench on the ground, which Dimitri grabs, and whacks the Splicer on the side of the side of the head, knocking him over. Dimitri then begins beating down the Splicer until, finally, killing it. Dimitri helps the protagonist up, then says "Ah, so you can kill hundreds of Splicers in Rapture hell, but you can't survive one punch to the face?" "Shut up, Dimitri," replies the protagonist, followed by "So, how'd this Splicer get in?" "That, my friend, I am not sure of. I think he snuck in from the booth behind me, I'm gonna check this all the booths next time a use on of these." "Well, all my weapons are stuck in the booth in front of us, so we're kinda screwed." "Not exactly, friend, I'll open that door Russian style." Dimitri then begins hitting the door repeatedly with his wrench, until it finally opens. The protagonist then grabs his weapons, and Dimitri says, "Hm, looks like we're here." The player exits the Metro, and is, once again, greeted by a voice over the intercom. "Attention residents of Rapture Zoo! *coughs* It seems that our little snake is back *coughs* and we don't want him back! Remember, this is our home, not his garden to wander in! Kill this wretched *coughs* being at all costs! Rapture, people, is our city, our home, our land! *coughs* He will not take our paradise away from us, but we will take his life if our paradise depends on it. You hear me, you little snake! *coughs* We. Will. Kill. You!" "A few hours in Rapture, and I already have an enemy, how 'bout that!" remarks the protagonist. "Alright, friend, this John is gonna send all he has at you, and my ADAM supplies are running low. You're going to have to find a Big Daddy, kill it, and take his.... Little Sister, I think they call it. Find one of those, and you'll have enough ADAM for a new plasmid. Or two, depends." The main objective of this level is to find a Big Daddy, kill it, and take his Little Sister, gather with it, and then harvest or save it. While the protagonist is wandering the level, Dimitri will remark, "What kind of buffoon would put a zoo underwater? No wonder all these animals died off." On the way, the protagonist will acquire a shotgun, resulting in Dimitri saying, "Lever action? Weird, they have the technology to make sparks fly from your arm, but they can't get a decent Spas-12? Damn Americans." Once the protagonist finds and kills the Big Daddy, Dimitri says, "Alright, now, do whatever you want to the Little Sister, just make sure you get back here, friend." The protagonist now has the choice to harvest or save the Little Sister, however regardless of choice Dimitri will remark, "Alright, you got the ADAM, spend it on whatever you want, just don't waste it on the terrible plasmids." Once the protagonist gets back to the City Metro, Dimitri says, "Alright, let's get goin'." The protagonist moves onto the next level. New Discoveries Weapons *Shotgun Plasmids *Retaliation! *Scout *Repetate Gene Tonics *Sports Boost *Armored Shell *Hacker's Delight Enemies *Bouncer Trivia *Rapture Zoo was meant to be in the original BioShock, however it was cut in the final version of the game. It appears in BioShock 4. *Dimitri fighting the Splicer is the only time an NPC can be seen fist fighting in the entire BioShock series. Category:Blog posts